As more and more users have access to high-speed Internet, website developers have been free to add increased interactivity to their works. Today, it is common for web pages to have a variety of elements that enhance the browsing experience, including complex interface controls, multimedia elements, website analytic capturing tools, and more. Advances in browser technology have also resulted in the ability to render multiple web pages using a single application. For example, a user may have multiple browser tabs to allow for simultaneous browsing.
In the current environment, interactive page elements may execute as soon as the page is rendered, even if the page is not visible to the user. Sites that feature embedded audio or video may begin to play as soon as the page is loaded. Pages that host games that include timers may continue to run these timers even when the user is unable to interact with the host page. Web sites that use polling to fetch dynamic content continue to poll whether or not the user is viewing the page.